This proposal will identify the extent to which therapy with a beta- adrenergic receptor antagonist will enhance the functional independence of older humans with congestive heart failure. In addition, the effect of this intervention to modify sympathetic nervous system function will be tested as a pathophysiologic mechanism which may contribute to the response to treatment.